Love?
by SoYuuki14
Summary: yeah, this is my first sasusaku fic, but my second fic altogether. I suck at summaries so just read this. rated T just in case.


**SoYuuki: Hey guys!!!!! ^_^ I'm back with another wonderful fanfic.**

**Sasuke: Hn. You have another "wonderful" fanfic?**

**SoYuuki: Yes, but it isn't a SasuSaku like this one. Its a HitsuKarin.**

**Sakura: Who are HitsuKarin?**

**SoYuuki: You wouldn't know them, you guys aren't in the same show.**

**Sasuke: Then why bring it up, baka?**

**SoYuuki: You know I could make your life a living heck, if I wanted to.**

**Sakura: *anime sweat drop* Guys, please don't fight.**

**Sasuke and SoYuuki: Hn. Whatever.**

**Sakura: *shakes head* I swear you guys are like twins.**

**SoYuuki: Whatever! Naruto, please do the disclaimer!**

**Naruto: Yes Mam! *salutes***

**SoYuuki: Naruto just do it!!!!!!!!**

**Naruto: *whimpers* SoYuuki doesn't own any thing from Naruto except the puppy Sasu!  
**

* * *

"Come here Sasu! Come boy!" A certain green eyed pink haired girl called out to her dog. The black and white puppy came running up to her wagging its tail back and forth in excitement. She pets the puppy.

She picked up the puppy and started walking to the park to play with him. She loved this puppy! If anything happened to it she would die! Why was this puppy so important to her? Lets just say some one she loved (I wonder who?) got it for her birthday a couple months ago. The puppy wasn't even a year old yet.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted the number one loudest knucklehead (hmmm… wonder who that is?). He ran up to Sakura. He looked at her as if he had important news. "Sakura-chan, where do you think your going? You have to come with me we have a surprise for you!" He looked at the puppy, "That thing is only going to make you more miserable! Why don't you give the thing to Kiba?"

Sakura was surprised that Naruto would let her get a single word in to the conversation. But the last part made her grip on to the puppy tighter. She would never give up the puppy. She loved it. It was her only reminder that _**he**_ ever was there. He left her as a broken heap. Sakura knew that he would never come back and fix his mess. She has been trying so hard to fix it herself, but to no prevail she hasn't been able to do it. Every time she would pick a piece up and it would hurt her even more. "Hn." That was the only answer that she would give anybody if they said anything to her. They started to worry about her and gave up soon after they knew the only thing that could fix her right now was him…

"Come on Sakura-chan! You're coming with me." Naruto said pulling Sakura by the wrist. Didn't even bother to try and stop him. She really gave up caring about everything. The only thing that mattered to her was the dog. She could really care less about what the idiot had planned. More then likely it would be a party, with her old friends, she'd sneak out, and that would be that.

The started to head to Lady Tsunade's office. Which was surprising seeing that Naruto knew this was her. Naruto looked back at with this big grin on his face. Sakura had a bad feeling that this wasn't going to be good.

When they got there, Naruto was wearing his stupid grin that he always wears and Sakura bad feeling turned into a feeling that this was going to nightmare for her. "Naruto, I think this is going to be a bad idea. Just leave me be!"

"Nope! Your going and this is going to make you very happy!" Naruto said pulling his former teammate around! Did he even get the hint that she didn't want to get pulled around. Plus, she wanted to play with Sasu.

"NARUTO, LET GO OF ME!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled in his ear. He didn't even jump at her yelling in his ear.

"We're here!!!!!" Naruto knocked on Lady Tsunade's door. He was smiling even bigger. She put Sasu on the ground he looked like he wanted to bite Naruto's feet off for dragging her and him that far. All they wanted to do was play in the park, but no the knuckle head wouldn't let them.

"Come in." Lady Tsunade said. Naruto opened the door and pushed Sakura in before him. Naruto didn't want Sakura to miss out on the big surprise. His grin grew bigger and bigger.

Sakura got annoyed with Naruto. Sakura asked Lady Tsunade, "Why in the world did that Baka pull me and Sasu away from the park?"

Lady Tsunade smiled, "Do you want to know why?" She asked Sakura as if she was asking if she wanted to stop being a ninja for some odd reason. The nightmare feeling in Sakura had just gotten worse if that is even possible for her at the moment.

All Sakura could do for an answer with out throwing up was, "Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes." Lady Tsunade smirked at Sakura, "You may come in, boy." The door opened. Sakura had turned pale. She knew that chakra pattern anywhere.

She refused to turn around. She wanted him to come back so badly and now she got her wish, she wanted him to leave. Her heart was still in pieces from when he first broke. Sakura didn't want the same heart break again. She muttered, "Why?"

Naruto yelled, "Teme!!!!!!" Sakura turned around and saw the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. Tears started to fall from her green eyes and left streaks on her pale skin. Why had he come back after all the months?

"WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU BACK? YOU… YOU… YOU BAKA!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted. This was the first time in a while that Sakura was able to show any emotions.

Sasuke smirked. This was the last thing in the world that Sakura wanted to see. Sasu started barking and whining like crazy. Sakura looked at Sasu and back at Sasuke. That's when Sakura decided to run out of the door leaving Sasu and every one else in the office.

"Teme, you have to go after her!" Naruto said to Sasuke. Naruto knew the whole reason about why the Uchiha had come back. Sasuke had come back because of Sakura. The emotionless Uchiha had finally figured out last month he was in love with the pink haired girl, Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke said. He smirked and was gone with in the blink of an eye. He knew exactly where Sakura had gone. It was kinda of obvious. She had gone to Training Field 7. Where they had to work together and pass a test. This place brought back memories good and bad for him and her.

He was annoyed with the fact that Sakura did even look like she was in love with him like she use to be. Why should she? He left her a week after her birthday. He deserved every bit of this, but he was going try to fix this mess of his. Even if this may be the last thing he could do to get her back. Sasuke was going to try to fix the heart he had broken when he left.

He found her standing against a pole where Naruto had been tied up in the middle of the test, for trying to eat the lunches without everyone. He walked and then appeared right in front of her. Then put his arms around her.

He half expected to get pushed away, but she didn't push him away. After a couple of seconds she put her arms around him. He held her tight. Sasuke didn't want to lose her for the second time.

"I'm sorry for leaving….." Sasuke muttered. He was still holding her when he said this.

She pulled away and looked up at him, "I guess its alright…. Just don't leave again. If you plan on leaving again take me with you this time and don't leave me behind." She turned red at the statement she had made. Sakura made it look liked she had made a love confession. To him it was cute.

"So you want to know why I came back?" He whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded. He leaned in. She felt his breath on her lips. "I came back because of you, Sakura. The truth is… I love you."

He kissed her full on the lips. It was soft and gentle, but it was full of love. It was like he held it in for a while. He pulled away. "I love you too, Sasuke." She said. There was a barking in the distance. Sakura knew the bark anywhere. Then Sasu appeared running towards the couple.

His tail was wagging back and forth as if it knew what had just happened. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand, "We should be getting back now." She smiled and squeezed his hand. He smiled. It was a genuine smile. Not a smirk, but a real smile. Then started walking back to Lady Tsunade's office, hand in hand. With little Sasu following them.

* * *

**SoYuuki: *smirks***

**Sasuke and Sakura: *look at each other* Why are you smirking like that?**

**SoYuuki: Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G in a tree.**

**Sasuke: *smacks SoYuuki* Shut up! *blushes***

**Naruto: Omigosh! Teme are you actually blushing?**

**Sakura: Leave Sasuke alone. He didn't do anything to you Naruto.**

**SoYuuki: But he did something to me!**

**SoYuuki and Naruto:**** Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G in a tree, first comes love, then comes marriage, and then comes a baby in a craddle.**

**Sasuke and Sakura: *vein pops out* You guys better run!**

**SoYuuki and Naruto: Oh crud.**

**Thanx for reading. R&R, tell me if there is anything i could do to make this any better.  
**


End file.
